


Shot Through My Heart

by Cakedae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakedae/pseuds/Cakedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is a hired assassin sent out to kill the president by getting close to his son Mark. He always knows to get in, get out, and move onto the next mission. But something about this kid is a lot harder than the rest of his missions. Either it's because he is the president, or he feels something else for this Mark person..</p><p>Based on the novel Boy Nobody</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Kill

Jaebum pressed a palm to his forehead. Clean slate. Clean slate...that’s what he needed. He sighed. That’s when his phone rang.

“Is it done?”

Jaebum didn’t even say hello and Jackson was already hounding after what he wanted to know. Typical. Mission only. No how do you do today. Or ever.

“Yes it’s done.”

Jaebum stepped away from the body. Poison was typically his weapon of choice, but not today. Things got unnecessarily messy and he had to use his hands. Fingerprints were something he could worry about, but there was no name for him in the system. Just how they would want. Why would he be in the system, anyway?

Jaebum wiped away the blood on his mouth. “I expect you’ll clean this up?”

“Me?” Jackson snorted at the comment like it was a joke. “I got better things to do than watch your ass. Yugyeom will do it.”

Ah..Yugyeom. His lacky. His second. Apparently he didn’t have better things to do than to clean up after the agents.

“Right. Imma head back to the apartment for the last time. Maybe take a shower, and pack up and run.”

“Your next target will be in your phone in the next twenty-four hours.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Jaebum hung up and walked away from the body that used to be his best friend’s father. His best friend will be heartbroken and calling him up soon. Wanting a shoulder to grieve on. But Jaebum will already be in the next town, working on his next job.

 

  
Jaebum was by himself in the hotel room, standing naked and flipping through the channels. There was nothing on, as per usual, so he groaned and flopped onto the couch. He debated masturbating; he did that a lot in the hotel rooms (wasn’t that was hotel rooms were for? sex?), but tonight he just couldn’t seem to get it up.  
The waiting was always the worst part. He’d rather be on a mission then rotting in a room. He checked his phone. Nothing.

He pulled his boxers on. Debated calling a whore. She could probably get it up and keep it up. But he didn’t do it.

 

  
Next day. Still nothing.

 

  
Three o’clock in the morning, his phone buzzed. It was here.

He pressed snooze.

It could wait.

They make him wait, he would make them wait.

 

  
He went to the cafe and ordered an Americano. His eyes were still heavy, but he had work to be done, and he couldn’t leave them waiting long enough. He unlocked his iPhone and swiped left to put it in secure mode. There was an update waiting for him on Facebook.

There were always sent through Facebook. It was very “under-radar” and very normal. If someone were to actually stumble across his phone (which they would because he wasn’t that stupid, but if they did) they would just see some pictures and some friend requests.

Speaking of friend requests, there was already one waiting for him. He clicked on it. It was a kid named Mark Tuan with an oval face and a smile that really belonged on a billboard for a dentist or something. Jaebum pressed accept. This was his target. This was who he was supposed to get close to.  
He opened up the pictures. Third picture was always the one he was meant to kill. He swiped over.

One.

Two.

Three-

No.

Jaebum banged his knee on the table and spilled the Americano on himself.

“Shit!”

He cursed loudly, making everyone turn their attention to him. He rubbed at his pants, trying to think of something quick.

“Forgot to pick up my little brother,” he mumbled. Lame ass excuse. Oh well.

He shuffled out of the cafe, his pants still wet, mumbling to himself.

How the hell was he supposed to do this.

Kill the president of South Korea!?


	2. To Drink

Jaebum headed back to the hotel room to change his clothes. 

The president. The fucking president.

He raked his fingers through his hair, letting it flop down messily. What were they thinking up there at headquarters? Sure, there was always a mission, and he never dared to question their reasoning, but he couldn't help this time. Why the president? 

And why Jaebum? Yugyeom was the favorite and the best. Was this some kind of test?

Jaebum splashed his face with water and wiped it vigorously with his hands.

Fucking president.

He needed a beer. That's exactly what he needed. Tugging a clean shirt over his head and pulling dry sweats on, he went out in search of a beer.

 

 

Three beers in, Jaebum was laying naked on his couch, scrolling through the Facebook. The best thing he could do right now is research the bastard and find everything out. Then have a plan of action.

His target was Mark Tuan. Perfect teeth, great hair. He looked like a model. Judging by his photos, extremely popular. With a boyfriend. “In a relationship with Park Jinyoung.” He was a boy with dark hair flopped to one side with eyes always on Mark. There were many, many pictures of them kissing. It was sickening. Either this Mark boy or this Jinyoung boy was obsessed. And that may make it hard to get in between them and get close to Mark.

He took another swig of his beer, finishing his fourth. He was wasted. Beyond wasted.

That’s when his phone buzzed. It was Youngjae this time instead of Jackson.

“Hey, baby boy,” Youngjae said, his voice hot and heavy. “I miss you.”

“Then give Yugyeom this mission,” Jaebum snapped. Oh yeah, he was beyond drunk now.

“Can I come over?”

Youngjae ignored everything Jaebum said. Jaebum groaned. “No you cannot. I’m mad at you. I’m mad at Jackson. I’m mad at the Program.”

“Maybe you just need a little something to relax you.”

“Fuck off, Youngjae.”

That settled it.

Youngjae cleared his throat. “Fine. You know my blowjobs aren’t just offered to anyone, but fine. Mark is gonna be at a party tomorrow. You’re invited. Making a lasting impression.”

“Got it.”

“We’re counting on you.”

“Got it.”

“Sure you don’t--”

“I said got it!”

Youngjae huffed. Then he hung up.

Sure, he sucked up to Youngjae in the past to get where he was now, but he wasn’t in the mood today. Even if those blowjobs were one in a million.

He cradled his beer and cleared his mind. He drifted off to sleep.

 

He joined the program back when it happened to him.

It was Yugyeom, before he was promoted. He came into Jaebum’s life and killed his father. He came into the house, and Yugyeom told him that he had something to show him.

“Jaebum! Come quick! Something has happened!”

And it was his father’s dead body.

He then dragged Jaebum to go meet Jackson, the head man in the operation. They gave him an option. To join or die.

Jaebum picked death.

They really only laughed at him. Then fed him up. He has potential. He would be good.

Jaebum still chose death.

They didn't give him death.

They gave him life. A new life. A new life centered around death.

He hated Yugyeom for what he did.

And now he was a little more thankful. It was something Jaebum was actually good at.

He was a scared little boy when he joined. Youngjae blew him the first time to call him. Called Jaebum his new special boy and someone he wanted to take care of. Jaebum didn’t protest. It was his first sexual experience ever. And by God it was amazing.

He shouldn’t have been mean to Youngjae. He actually loved Youngjae. Took him out on dates, sometimes treated him like a sugar daddy. Sometimes as a real boyfriend. Youngjae was the best, and he really shouldn’t have been mean to him. He was already regretting it.

Rumor had it that it was going to be a fancier party. Jaebum donned all black. He fixed his black tie and smirked at himself in the mirror. He was hot. Oh yes.

If someone was gonna break up this Jinyoung and Mark, it was gonna be him.


End file.
